


her (fire) lays upon me

by madameandromeda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith Week 2020, Canon Divergence, F/F, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, Lots of Mental Dialogues, Rough Sex, ending of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/pseuds/madameandromeda
Summary: Sabrina had just turned twenty years old and soon after her birthday, she unfortunately ended up finding out that her favorite teacher – whom she had recently confessed to having romantic feelings for –, was in fact Lilith; the Dark’s Lord oldest pawn who had manipulated her for a while.Disillusions that came from this brutal discovery were vicious.But the resolution of their conflict was much remarkable than both witches might had initially anticipated.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	her (fire) lays upon me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this piece finished for quite some time ago and decided to finally posting it during the last day of the Black Sabith Week. ♡

Hawk-like eyes were fixed on her. An ignited fire seemed awakened beneath the girl's hazel iris in such a dashing way. Without losing eye contact with the young woman before her, Lilith’s thoughts wandered: “ _Oh dear, let me be the catalyst of your fury whenever possible, for I crave to capture all the layers of your essence being manifested through your inner flames_.”

Yet, her mouth remained closed, lips molded into a neutral smirk. Impassive facet under intense eyes that desperately tried to conceal the revelation of a tangible emotion kept by the hardness of her demeanor.

Her mental observations in respect of Sabrina’s contemplation continued shamelessly. She contemplated lividly the quite messy shoulder length hair that framed fearless features. Curls that always appeared to glow among the darkness since they had been adapted from gold to alabaster white. And then, the young half witch’s voice raised in an enraged tone.

“You tried to have me killed. You lied to me, truly manipulated me all this time. Like a devil behind my shoulder, whispering in my ear to follow your lead into the path of darkness.”

Fire was an essential discovery for human evolution and it also was the vital element around them at that specific moment in time. There was nothing more noticeable than the ablaze overflowing of Sabrina reveling her furor. All the while Lilith’s own fire was contained, but still present even if it was overshadowed by her self-containment.

Sitting at the chair located side by Mary Wardwell’s lit fireplace with legs crossed and elbows rested at the armchair sides, Lilith kept her posture polished as Sabrina’s anger was being exteriorized. Her body was restrained by the girl’s enchanted rope holding tightening her rib.

 _Yes, I did_. Mentally, she would respond, but her throat tightened more aggressively than the rope enwrapped in her bone structure.

Because Lilith had endorsed the strings of destiny and aligning them in the precise order of what she had wished to form. This was her role assigned by the Dark Lord, after all.

Oh, and how she could do everything for the crown. She _did_ everything for the crown. For the full recognition of all her deserved commitment. But she finally realized it wasn't enough – it would never be enough.

As soon as she discovered the complete Prophecy, where she saw that Sabrina would ascend and reign alongside the Dark Lord, Lilith finally knew that all her work had been in vain.

And this was after the explosive confrontation as well. Due the lateness in carrying out the plans that the Dark Lord so longed for, his absolute fury turned against Lilith, making her the target of his vicious attacks. She ended up enraged to strike back after realizing that he would never be satisfied with her acts of devotion – being the Prophecy fulfilled or not.

This wasn’t entirely Sabrina’s fault, although acknowledging didn’t stopped Lilith from resenting her deeply. Resentment guided her into creating a being from her own rib, the creature’s solely goal was the act of ripping the flesh out of the girl’s youthful bones.

It was more of an act of retaliation against the Dark Lord than a testimony of hatred declared to the half witch in question.

It was a desperate attempt to combat eras of abuse, torture, betrayal and lack of appreciation due to the last confrontation they had.

She did everything for the crown, but now she only wanted destruction.

Then after Lilith's failed attempt to eliminate the girl, Sabrina came to discover her plan and confronted her, thus making Lilith reveal her actual identity while she was tied by her own rib.

To think about the half witch was to remember Sabrina’s mutual desire to overcome the Dark Lord. Lilith remembered others crucial aspects about her. The petulant humanity that the girl remained so attached to was an infuriating aspect on several occasions. How she was so absurdly reluctant to fall deep into the path of darkness and how it was necessary to elaborate very architected conditions to direct her there, in way which were just as impressive as it was revolting.

But Lilith could admit that was intriguing to explore Sabrina’s edges. All of her layers were transparent in Lilith’s mind – her irritating selective self-righteousness, her recurrent selfish manners, her ruthless impulsiveness, her wild immaturity and her vivid fragility, this final aspect was decisive to the insolent half witch’s downfall into the depths of obscurity.

Fragility was so delicious to corrupt. And she savored every second of corrupting Sabrina, even during the most frustrating moments.

Lilith actually _craved_ that the Prophecy didn't existed, imagining that maybe this way Lucifer could had appreciated her more, that he could see her more clearly, giving her more dignity, with nothing to obstruct his view of her efforts. Without exuberant and impertinent Sabrina and her transcribed destiny to overcast Lilith’s devoted hard works.

But this ideal world remained outreach and she wasn’t so confident that under different circumstances she would be properly valued.

Arched spine, ached core. Sabrina’s eyes were a bonfire of unbridled emotions ready to explode and Lilith felt her body being tightened for the emphasis of Sabrina's next pronunciation:

“And to think that I had just confess how much I _loved_ you.”

The sharp deception presented in Sabrina's words provoked a within ignition into Lilith, like a distinct burn expanding throughout her inner structure.

“But this isn’t right, is it? You killed her. You took possession of her body. My favorite teacher.”

As the half witch proceed her accusations, her voice seemed to rapture in the revelation of a suffering state rather than manifesting an indomitable fury, and it made Lilith inflame even more acutely.

“And what hurts the most is that I don’t know if I was in love with her before you, or after you came along.”

Done was the almighty aggression. Sabrina's composure broke into fragments of her harsh deception. The blazing fire of her rage evaporated and turned into sadness ashes. Tears shone from her iris’s reflection, but the girl tried her best to contain them to slip down from her face.

All the while she attempted to control her trembling hands still holding tight the rope responsible for restricting the tempestuous demoness – the first woman, the first witch, the mother of demons – who had such a crucial role on shaping her destiny as well as wounding her heart.

“I think you do know, darling.”

Lilith’s voice echoed like a velvety whisper. It was one of the few times she vocalized anything since she had been tied down.

And she didn't need to give too much details about her claim, because it was the true. Sabrina already knew the answer in the depths of her heart.

She simply _knew_.

______________________________

During Sabrina’s 20nd birthday, the young half witch was celebrating in the company of her family and her mortal friends at her place, hardly knowing that despite the delay, the Prophecy was being architected under the curtains. Lilith had been invited to attend the Spellman residence on this occasion, because even after years that Sabrina had finished her education at Baxter High School, she would always seek contact with her favorite teacher. Her dearest mentor with a secret agenda who exuded ambiguity but whose Sabrina could only feel tenderness and warmth towards out.

In this event with such cozy aura, Lilith felt terribly out of her element. Any manipulation she could perform in this environment would be poorly crafted, given she haven't expected to be invited, so she was somewhat out of ideas in attempting disrupt Sabrina's mundane ties.

And an unexpected part of Lilith felt a bit melancholic, for given the recent updates of the plan surrounding the girl's plotted destiny, she would have little time left with her friends to enjoy the life she so longed to be a part of.

Lilith remained in a room with a glass of wine in her hand, surrounded by Sabrina's most beloved ones. She had to exchange conversations a little with each of the remaining guests, of course, without much depth in all their interactions. In midst of everything, there was food in abundance well-elaborated by Hilda Spellman’s courtesy among some games that resulted in high-pitched laughter and songs from many different origins.

It was a remarkable fact that everyone present was already evidently drunk, including Sabrina's two ex-boyfriends, Harvey Kinkle and Nicholas Scratch, so much that they both ended up exchanging loving kisses for the first time in the company of their mates.

Both young men had already told Sabrina about the status of their relationship. However, they had never before expressed affection towards each other around the birthday girl. Their kiss brought a soft smile to Sabrina, as she was genuinely content that her two dearest friends were finally comfortable in her company to act as a couple.

The night then brought an airier atmosphere and the party took a course with less need for constant stimuli to continue. Zelda and Hilda Spellman sharing soft dialogues about what to do about the floral arrangements of the entrance to the house. Harvey and Nicholas were face to face, trying to draw each other at the moment in their respective artbooks.

Ambrose, Theo and Roz were playing Uno competing against each other in a more lazily manner than before due to their drunk states. Sabrina had been the first to lose the match and was on the edge of the couch where her ex-boyfriends were, unpretentiously looking at their friend’s Uno cards during their remaining game, not containing her indomitable curiosity to guess which one of them would win this match.

And Lilith was on a couch seat in front of Sabrina, sometimes exchanging kind glances with the birthday girl in question. Between some of these looks, Lilith could feel the affection and admiration that Sabrina placed upon her. The level of confidence the girl must have in her to include her in this familiar meeting. It was almost overwhelming.

As soon as she realized that her wineglass was empty, Lilith rose from her seat and headed toward the kitchen to fill it once more. Perhaps in a moment it would be proper for her to withdraw and return to her cottage to restore her energies from those social interactions. Perhaps with due distance she could stop from visualizing Sabrina's tender gaze enveloping her with such heated fondness.

But she wasn't so lucky, for Sabrina had risen from the sofa to accompany her to the kitchen. The young half witch then offered to fill her glass with the wine Lilith herself had gifting her for this event. They both ended up drinking side by side from their respective filled cups.

And something astonishing was even after the drinks she had taken by far, Sabrina appeared to be only a bit more heartwarming, not appearing to be especially intoxicated or sleepy like her other loved ones besides her aunts.

There was no combativeness, doubt, agony or imperiousness. Her essence felt pure, safe and so open like never before in recent days.

When the ruby liquid was consumed by the delicate lips of the affectionate half witch next to her, Lilith wasn’t able to look away as she accompanied the moment when a single drop slipped from the glass and slowly slid down her chin.

As Sabrina sensed the drop, she pushed the glass away from her mouth. However not containing herself, Lilith took her finger to wipe the drop from the young woman's soft skin in her place. Before completely removing her touch from Sabrina, Lilith gently stroked her chin, absorbing the sensation of having the girl resting at her fingertips.

And she relished the avid power this simple gesture had in bringing a palpable tension in the air located around them. Sabrina's eyes darkened as they emanated a tangible desire and even her slow, heavy breathing indicated an explicit longing to receive more of Lilith’s touch.

“Can we sit outside for a little while?”

Sabrina’s requested sounded intimate and too irresistible to refuse.

“Of course, dear”.

That’s how they ended up sitting together in the same wooden bench at the back of the Spellman residence. It felt strangely _right_ being there, with the full moon as their solely witness, Lilith thought reluctantly.

It felt comforting like nothing Lilith had experience in decades.

She felt Sabrina's presence as a mirror of many facets that she had to deny in herself over eras of living in pure obscurity. And perhaps she saw that the girl shared the same struggle she had faced in a distant past, the one where the duality between darkness and humanity still existed in her soul.

Sabrina was transfixed looking at the moon with an indescribable expression, her eyes shone as if they nurtured a newfound knowledge that needed to be revealed in its precise time. And her translucent skin merged harmoniously with the night sky among with her white hairlocks.

Suddenly, Sabrina turned her gaze to Lilith and confessed.

“I believe you must find me silly, or naïve. Even both. I know you only took care of me all these years giving the obligation you feel with my father. Still, I truly feel so happy to have you in my life.”

Sabrina's voice sounded like melodic tenderness combined with splatters of shakiness. After this confession, a silence reigned through the contact extended between both witches. Lilith was about to open her lips to speak, but Sabrina spoke again with greater conviction in her speech.

“I admire your strength. Your resilience. Even your morbidity that I could sense every now and then. I admire the way you carry yourself with a mask of severity and ponderance. I usually feel like you are hiding many aspects of yourself to me – and everybody else around you. But I can see how your eyes can cultivate vulnerability in the face of challenges. I can see your aching for independence and knowledge. I feel deeply inspired by you.”

Lilith felt Sabrina's words tighten in her chest and her breathing slowed a little towards of the overload of feelings that came to permeate the hidden of her soul. It was odd feeling to be exposed like that. She felt _seen_ by the half witch who had such limited access to her genuine self.

Yet, Sabrina was able to sense Lilith’s true essence even under diffuse layers and it made Lilith tremble a bit.

“I’m in love with you, Mrs. Wardwell. I know it’s not reciprocal. But I needed to confess this to you before I exploded. I don't want our relationship to change or for things to become awkward between us because of this, I just wanted for you to know that you are very important to me and that I will always be valuing your presence in my life.”

As Sabrina finished speaking, shy tears came down from her vivid eyes. She quickly tried to brush them off in attempt to restore her composure.

“Oh, Sabrina,” Lilith closed the distance around them and rested her hand on the right side of the girl’s face. Her thumb then affectionately wiped clean the warm liquid that remained falling down from the half witch's cheek. Up close, Sabrina appeared notably fragile and also eager.

“You have nothing to worry about. Our relationship will not be affected negatively because of this, not even a bit. I feel honored that you have such pure feelings for me. You are such a very special young woman. Maybe you will never realize exactly how extraordinary is your influence in this earth. But I shall be here to remind you of this fact.”

While saying her words, Lilith smiled with an amiability so uncharacteristic of her. Not only did she stayed caressing the soft half witch's cheek for the longest instant possible, she also came to kiss her on the top of her forehead in a prolonged, reverent way. To sense her lips against Sabrina’s silk skin made Lilith feeling intoxicating and that act had a similar impact over the receiver of this kiss.

When she moved away, Lilith took on a firmer posture in order to relieve the conflicts in her mind and also to more efficiently appease the sensible half witch. With her hand still on Sabrina’s face, she adjusted her fingers to lift the young woman’s chin, making her gaze meet as she proclaimed.

“Now, chin up. It’s your birthday still. And your aunts would throw me to the wolves if they knew I’m the reason for your tears during this exceptional day.”

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mrs. Wardwell." Sabrina's smile seemed to reveal so many things at once – she seemed more deliberate and at the same time, a bit disappointed for she wasn't reciprocated in the way her heart craved, even if her hopes were absent from the start.

In the end, what could be felt the most from her features was the relief that at least she was able to express herself honestly while receiving a lot more of a caring acceptation than she expected.

Both witches took off from the bench together, Lilith immediately reached to held Sabrina's hands for a moment in a reconciling gesture and encouraged her to go back to her residence, while informing that she would take her route back to her cottage. Finishing their interaction expressing her remaining expectation that soon they would meet again.

______________________________

But reunions are always unpredictable. Circumstances transform in multiple forms. The perspective of the past brought an estimated bitterness compared to the present, mainly on Sabrina’s part.

This was a nebulous confrontation after such sweet, touching moment. Something distinct between them seemed to united and disrupted their paths at the same intensity, but Lilith was pleased that at least now; they ended up in the same page. Sharing the same mixture of resentment and endearment for each other.

Nevertheless, due to urgent events and resolutions, Lilith needed more than just that.

She needed Sabrina to trust her one last time since they needed to come together to fulfill a common purpose.

“So, Sabrina dear? Have your doubts about which woman you love were finally unraveled? I’m truly the one you ache for?” Lilith said in a taunting tone to provoke an abrupt reaction on Sabrina in order to contain the half witch’s sadness.

It worked like a charm.

Sabrina approached Lilith with newly awakened fervent eyes. Her inner fire had not been extinguished, it just needed to be properly lit again. Before Sabrina could say anything to replay her questions, Lilith wanted to add more fuel to the flames of the girl’s wild soul.

“Because you must know that keeping the woman you love all tied up is not the proper way to court her.” Lilith teased even further, savoring the blush that came over the young woman's niveous cheeks.

After absorbing the impact of Lilith's provocations, Sabrina hardened her gaze and moved even closer to the demoness witch, all the while making sure to tighten the rope that held her captive.

“I wouldn't give you the pleasure to tease me for my feelings, Lilith,” Sabrina’s voice expressed in resplendent aggressiveness.

Hearing her real name being spoken by the ardent half witch directly for the first time brought a warm shiver down Lilith's spine, along with an avaricious gratification coming especially for the instant where Sabrina grabbed her hair with her free hand – the busy hand in question remained magically holding her wrapped rib – solely to fixate their gaze and emphasize her followed words. “You’re at my mercy now.”

At this close view, Lilith could see the wine-red lipstick shaping the young woman's appetizing lips. Such alluring vision brought her memories; vivid remembrances of how delicious soft these reddish lips were at the touch of her fingertip. Throughout that, Sabrina’s fingers remained fisting her lustrous hair and tighten into her scalp, unduly causing an erotic carnivorous gluttony in Lilith's throat. Lilith then truly felt arousing by Sabrina’s crave for power in that grip, the same necessity she herself possessed as well.

It was clear as day, Sabrina represented something far greater than a simple witch or mortal – she was a Morningstar in her bones after all, and vicious longing for power and control would be things the girl eventually would crave like the air itself. Also, for this factor, their similarities were constant as the way they always ended up touching each other.

All the times that she came to touch Sabrina subtly over the years they spent together were dangerously involuntary. She needed to demonstrate a facet of confidence to induce the girl to follow her direction, that was planned. But her touches were intentionally spontaneous, an impulse difficult to not be consummated.

Interaction after interaction, she realized that these touches had a strong lingering impact on the young woman who had eagerly received them. Sabrina's entire body seemed to pulse and burn for Lilith more and more, until she finally exploded in the act of reveling her sentiments openly.

Being aware of the romantic feelings that Sabrina had for her brought a grandiose euphoria to her dark soul. The knowledge of it didn't stop Lilith from trying to tear the girl’s flesh apart. She wanted to destroy and to cherish Sabrina all the same. It was an absurd, atrocious dualism.

Still, Lilith was indeed unconditionally touched to have Sabrina Spellman’s heart. To have just that maybe was a retaliation enough against Lucifer himself.

Lilith then reluctantly accepted within herself that she wouldn't like to be without that affection – that _love_ that Sabrina ended up cultivating for her. For occult yet unexplored reasons, Lilith desperately desired to be loved by Sabrina as much as achievable.

Out of her desire to dethrone the Dark Lord and to have Sabrina’s devotion, that’s how she ended up needing to make the half witch her ally.

“Oh, but am I?” Lilith provoked darkly, arching an eyebrow defiantly. Truthfully amused by the flaming fierceness emanated by the young woman. “You surely underestimate me too much, darling.”

“I may have underestimated you,” Sabrina denoted, her features showing a hidden satisfaction for her claims and for Lilith’s current state. “But I'm not the one tied down to a chair.”

With her face still so close to her, Lilith could perfectly smell the scent of jasmine perfume fixed on Sabrina's pale skin. She also sensed the vestiges of repressed lust merged with the half witch virginal purity. It was such delightful mixture and this drove Lilith wild to brutally taste her.

“Perhaps if you manage to free me, then I can show you what truly means to be at someone's mercy,” Her malicious intentions were exposed in full seriousness and eagerness to succeed in destabilizing the young woman and obtaining an opportunity for freedom.

And having achieved just that, Lilith was able to see the breach necessary for restoring her body movements the instant she watched Sabrina lose her grip just a little bit both on her rib and on Lilith’s scalp as well due involuntary astonishment over that indecent proposal.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Lilith managed to move enough to reach for her rib and remove it from the girl's possession. Immediately having conquered her liberty, she roughly pressed Sabrina against the closet wooden wall, invoking the enchanted rope that was restringing her before to bound both of Sabrina’s hands over the top of her head.

A frustrated groan was the immediate response that the half witch vociferated, rapidly but in vain she tried to free herself from the rope’s grip that resulted in her inhibition. However, as Lilith proceed in pressing her body against Sabrina’s front, the girl’s whole body soften by the growing arousal irradiating throughout her being.

“I told you, pet. You were definitely underestimating me.” Lilith had approached her lips to whisper wickedly over Sabrina’s ear. Her long and slender fingers moved to pin the half witch’s wrists more viciously against the wall alongside the rope that remained tightening her fragile skin.

It was devilish good to feel Sabrina’s shivers all over her. Just as it was exquisitely unholy to sense the delicacy of the half witch’s youthful curves merging with the luscious shape of the body that Lilith had taken over and identified herself with so much.

Sabrina, on her part, sank into lustful volatility. Her aflame edges were heated by incandescent embers; all caused from Lilith’s imprisonment. Unsteady breathing patterns made her chest rise and fall noticeably, while she avidly absorbed the libidinous intensity emanating from Lilith's piercing deep blue eyes exploring every each of her.

And how scrumptious was to be the target of those sharp eyes, Lilith's impact over her was powerful enough to make Sabrina's legs go weaker. Her pulsing core melted while she remained in her most vulnerable position and the pertinent tension between their shared gaze seemed to have been maintained for an infinity.

“Let me go,” She requested a bit breathless, but with her chin up. Sabrina tried her best to maintain some level of haughtiness, even though her conviction had been lost by the demonic witch's sensual approach. “Right now.”

“Why should I? May I ask you why you wish to leave me just now, my astute little witch?” Lilith asked in return, her lascivious voice was now close to Sabrina’s ear to the point of touching the girl’s skin with her dark red lips. “Especially given that you definitely weren’t in any hurry to absent yourself when you were the one restringing me.”

In midst of her connotations, Lilith slowly put her one of her knees between the girl’s trembled legs in an attempt to improve their fervid contact. Provoking the most helpless soft moan to be expelled by Sabrina's throat. This mellifluous sounded like an ethereal melody to Lilith's ears and it made her groan sharply in the pure hungry for Sabrina’s reactions.

“B-Because I need to destroy the Dark Lord before he rises again,” Sabrina alarmed in attempt to bring a sense of urgency to the occasion. Seeking in vain to soften the delirious pleasure that Lilith's thigh against the place she ached the most had aroused in her entire soul.

Then – without being able to restrain herself in the face of that wicked temptation – slowly but purposefully, Sabrina’s hips came to move against the impious pressure over her ablazed core.

And Lilith immediately realized that wanton motion right away, which caused her take the initiative to thrust her knee more deliberately over the girl’s wet center covered only by a delicate black lace pantie. Sabrina's short skirt gave such a delectable easy access to this doing. All the while, Lilith managed to incline her famished lips to temper tantalizing kisses over the half witch's sensitive neck.

Inebriate with aphrodisiac desires, Sabrina moved her neck in order to give an ideal space for Lilith's kisses to wander her hot-blooded skin.

“ _Lilith_ , please,” Sabrina begged, neediness sculpting her speech. Not revealing precisely what she was begging for, just calling out for an act of mercy from her own inner inflammation. Lilith’s kisses grew more voracious, as if the ravishing woman was reacting to Sabrina’s plea by devouring her in any available manner.

A soft growl followed by a unscrupulous bite was Lilith's upfront response. The palpable permission that Sabrina was granting of her body bordering on obscene, and their mutual desire to indulge into each other's libidinous cravings was ready to burst, Lilith could feel the enticing anticipation pulsing in her veins.

She wanted the girl to succumb into her most infernal carnal needs. This wasn’t very different from the persuasion she had endorsed in her attempts to bring Sabrina into the path of darkness, it was only more truthful and direct. And so, so _succulent_ to relish.

Lilith hadn’t been for a very long time so rapturous euphoric to have someone giving in so completely to her. To be made conscious of the monumental magnitude of her emotions revolving the young woman at her tenure continued to be a source of internal conflict.

Avoiding these frictions altogether to focus solely on the mesmerizing presence melting and shivering against her seemed the only plausible solution.

Mainly because she ended up profoundly satisfied to have glimpsed the bite she had deposited in the half witch’s neck resulted in a livid mark on that ephemeral skin. Lilith decided to maintain a rough demeanor in order to see Sabrina's limits clearly.

She achieved that using one of her hands to abruptly hold the girl by her throat to fixate their gaze once again, while still pressing her thigh greedily in the half witch’s tangible aroused center.

“If you try to overpower the Dark Lord on your own, you will be defeated,” Lilith proclaimed, earnestly. “You will need my help.”

Her words accentuated a peculiar gentleness that worked like a contrast to the merciless grip she put on Sabrina's slender neck. But Lilith's barbarous eyes didn't yield contradictions. Looking at them, Sabrina was aware of the capacity for ferocity that the demoness witch held effortless.

And she wasn’t frightened at all by the power exhaled by the first woman to inhabit the Earth – she was in fact enraptured by it, she wanted to challenge Lilith and to feel the authentic of her being between each of her acts. Sabrina wanted absolutely _all_ of her.

“And why should I trust you?” She interrogated keeping her usual bravado even under the vile tightness fixed in her throat slightly violating her exhalation of air.

But her composure finally broke after the moment that Lilith's other hand came to turn her lacy panties aside in a quick, gracious gesture. All in order to provide a better collision of her thigh over the girl’s extremely throbbing core without any obstructions.

Sabrina moaned wantonly for that, shameless riding the tempestuous witch’s curvilinear skin as if it were her vital source of life support, making sure to rub herself along it in a sensuous, mesmeric movement.

She was so heated, wet and hyper-aware of everything around them, mostly because she became conscious of Lilith's explicit feral desire for her through the other witch’s feral growls. This detail incites a new form of thrill to ascend in Sabrina, the knowledge that the almighty seductress before her could be seduced as well brought a formidable aspect to their involvement.

A febrile form of despair spread through Sabrina’s chest as she rode Lilith’s thigh with more fervor and the tight air occasioned by the ravenous hand holding her throat instigated her body to be at edge of a ruthless delirium. The slight lack of air mixed with the delirious sensation of pressure against her eager cunt was driving her close of reaching ecstasy.

Lilith’s demon-like strength and speed were enthralling remarkable. She was able to effortless sustain Sabrina well-adjusted against the wall even while she continuing to fuck her with that firm thigh.

However, what aroused Sabrina even more eloquently was hearing Lilith’s moaning patterns unveiling itself in between her sharp intakes of air. Dark blue dilated eyes were following the girl's wetness under her thigh with vivid savage voracity.

“Because I need you as well.” Lilith responded at last.

The confession came out with raw transparency and it brought Lilith’s gaze to meet Sabrina’s.

The untamed despair evidenced in the girl's features was celestial, her parted lips – those luscious, thirsty lips that consumed oxygen ravenously were crying out for Lilith without the veil of modesty.

Drowned in lust, the only way Sabrina felt the air truly filling her lungs was through Lilith's visceral touches. Guided by her burning longing for further contact, she took advantage of the proximity of the demoness witch's face in front of her to adjust her neck to lock her lips perfectly to Lilith's.

The kiss hadn't been a sudden one, Lilith had anticipated the moment the girl had moved against her grip to enfold her lips over hers. But she hadn’t anticipated how her own body would melting under that tantalizing, youthful mouth.

Aiming to establish control of herself by applying more ferocity against the younger half witch in her domain, Lilith deepened the warmly kiss and then she came to remove her hand from the girl’s neck to redirect it to her scalp. Colossal delight wandered Lilith’s spine as she pulled the white curls in the same way that Sabrina had done with her previously.

Sabrina was unable to control her hips; her breathless moans were barely contained by the devouring interlacing of Lilith's lips on hers. Bewitched by the tongue caressing her own, she kept grinding up into the older witch's leg, sensing the traces of her own wetness reaching even at the edge of the rough texture of Lilith's semi-erected black dress.

Abrupt and predatory, Lilith ended the kiss with a final, seductive bite on Sabrina's lower lip, nibbling there hard enough to draw a little of blood from it. The familiar metallic taste refined Lilith's senses and made her feel an aphrodisiac pleasure.

And as she contemplated the half witch again, she witnessed swollen messy red lips merged with an ecstatic expression. Sabrina looked so stunningly beautiful like this, in a way that made Lilith ache deep inside.

While distancing slightly away from the girl, Lilith pulled harshly the locks of hair amidst her fingers as she stared rapacious at the half closed hazel eyes, still keeping her thigh steady between Sabrina's trembling legs.

“Is this what you want?” Lilith demanded instead of asked. Her tone edging and her breathing still heavy as her chest remained pressed over Sabrina's petite breasts against her own voluptuous shape.

The question resounded instigating, and without giving much context to her inquiry, Lilith suddenly used her free hand to gently press a single finger over the little witch's needy cunt; opening the young woman’s folds to apply pression on her dripping clit and ending up reveling herself in the feeling of that wild pulse through her dexterous touch.

“Oh, yes, please,” Sabrina whined eagerly, her voice emitting vehement yearning. She rocked her hips in an insatiable way in order to obtain more of that finger delectable circling her sensitive clit. “I want more, I _need_ all of you in me.”

“What exactly do you need, dearest?” She purred her words, craving to witness the urgency despair of Sabrina's carnal desires until she felt the girl’s overflowing with supplication.

“I need you to fuck me, Lilith, _please_ –”

“What a naughty little girl you are,” Lilith murmured, slowly running her finger over the young half witch slit to return to her clit, extracting moisture for the purpose of enhancing the pressure of her covetous provocation. “Begging me to fuck you like this, all helpless.”

Possessively, Lilith's fingers tighten in Sabrina's curls, urging the girl to stare firmly at her volatile gaze.

“Tell me, why should I give you any mercy?”

The question crushed Sabrina's core, making her burn and pulse sharply. The fingers pulling her hair and the finger teasing her cunt torturously uplifted her tempestuously ecstasy.

“I will worship you. I will you give all my devotion and loyalty,” She pleaded fearlessly, still moving her hips accordingly to Lilith's wicked rhyme of motion. Her soft gasps of pleasure accentuating her transparent necessity to feel fulfilled by the demoness witch’s ardent touch. “If we dethrone the Dark Lord, you shall be Queen of Hell and I will pray after your name every single night.”

Lilith's eyes widened at that sublime request. Sabrina exhibited both vulnerability and strength in her proclamation. And it was impossible not to be deeply satisfied with that testimony. The tempestuous witch came to groan once again without any contention, and with the ease that came from Sabrina's highly stimulated center, Lilith finally utilized her long middle finger to penetrate the moist cavity to yearn for her.

“So be a good girl and pray after my name now.” Lilith commanded, delighted with the way Sabrina immediately emitted a throaty groan with her name as she greedily received her finger deep into her craving core.

Sabrina was in in utter bliss. Lilith managed to be hitting all the right spots inside her and she also was maintaining such a rough pace that her every thrust was bringing the younger half witch closer to a hellish paradise.

Reciting more prayers in Lilith's name in the form of moans, Sabrina arched her back and involuntarily, tried to free herself from the tight rope still restricting her. Meanwhile, Lilith savored that divine feeling of holding so much power over the little witch so preciously thirsted for her.

Lilith decided to be merciful. And as she inserted a second finger inside the girl, she also curled both of her fingers and started to thrusts harder giving the requirement of the clamor for her fulfillment. Lilith used her leg for leverage to apply stimulus on Sabrina's clit with the back of her palm against it.

Feeling closer and closer to reaching the peak of her explosive excitement, Sabrina ended up repeating whispered claims of adoration and incentive; such as “Oh, please, _more_!” and “ _Lilith_ , I beg you, don't stop!”.

Lilith felt her own core throb at the sound of these noises, especially when she ended up hearing the delicious wet sounds of Sabrina's cunt made around her fingers.

From the intense tension plaguing Sabrina's interior, Lilith could feel at her fingertips that the girl was about to come and her order had ascended in a possessive and dedicated plummet. “Come for me, my darling.”

Without preambles or any other additional commands, Sabrina felt her rapture ecstasy violently ripped out of her edges, her contractions around Lilith's fingers making her sobbed with pleasure as the older witch kept up thrusting into her until the last vestige of her orgasm had wear out.

Slowly and with due care, Lilith had removed her fingers from Sabrina's heat and was truly tempted to bring such dripping fingers into her mouth for tasting. But instead, she came to loosen the rope that held the half witch, and then immediately lead the delicate, fatigued body of the girl to sit on her lap as she had moved agilely so that they both sat in the nearest armchair.

They stayed that way for a while; Sabrina sitting under Lilith's delightful legs and her forehead joins hers. Lilith's hands lazily caressed the length of the girl's covered back, feeling comforted by the warm silence surrounding them.

The fireplace in the center of the room was now simmering gently. And Sabrina's flaming heart followed that same concept. Her eyelids were closed since the instant she came to receive the strokes upon Lilith's lap. But when she had recovered her breath, her next confession came out as a whisper, which was only meant be heard by the visceral woman holding her.

“You truly are, you know?” She revealed, timidly. “The one I love.” There was no doubt in Sabrina's mind, her statement made that clearer. All she wanted now was to understand all the facets of Lilith, she wanted to be filled with the power, cruelty, delicacy and totalized energy of that dark witch.

She knew that this was only the beginning, and that regardless of the ends that would come from that union, Sabrina would never regret pursuing what her heart desired the most.

“Then you shall belong only to me from now on,” Lilith claimed, trying her best to ward off any further revelation to slip from her treacherous lips. She finished guaranteed: “And we shall destroy the Dark Lord, side by side.”

Conducting one of her hands to bring Sabrina's hopeful and cherished face to herself, Lilith drowned into those tender, jovial eyes for a few seconds and soon after, came to kiss the petulant, ardent and exquisite half witch with a desire to amend and reconcile with what was hidden within her ancient soul.

Thus, sealing a pact of mutual empowerment, of interspersed devotion and of _love_ – in its most occult and raw nature.


End file.
